


The button

by GoAvengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, F/M, Face Slapping, Manipulation, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence, but also a tiny little bit, but just a little tiny bit like it's not even there, face fucking, like just once and not even that hard, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAvengers/pseuds/GoAvengers
Summary: Just a warm up one shot where Steve fucks your throat and cums in it. Someone's life could be at stake if you don't obey.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 45





	The button

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check out my Tumblr;
> 
> @goavengers for the "normal" stuff  
> @darkgers for the dark stuff

Her lips were stretched around his cock, saliva mixed with tears and pre-cum running down her chin. Her eyes squeezed shut, palms obediently resting on her lap as a fist tangled in her hair brutally jerked her head back and forth, up and down. Her skin felt like it was on fire with each of his rapid, quick thrusts. All she could hear were the wet sounds and the animalistic growls and moans coming from above her, from a man fucking her face.

“Come on, honey. Open your eyes for me. Look at me,” he grunted, his hips moving in sync with her head being pushed up and down his length. “Look how well you’re taking me. So good, so fucking good.”

She didn’t move an inch, paralyzed by fear of what she would see if she opened her eyes.

"I told you to look at me,” his moan quickly turned into a low, dangerous growl when she refused to obey him. There was a sharp, deafening sound of a slap and even then her teeth didn’t touch his cock. Maybe it was because the blow wasn’t a complete shock to her. He trained her well.

Her hand instinctively shot to her cheek to relieve the pain and the burning sensation.

That was a huge mistake. Maybe he didn’t train her as well as he thought.

When his movements suddenly stopped, she immediately realized what she had done. Her eyes snapped open, her pleading, terrified gaze immediately landed on his face contorted in a scowl. His cold blue eyes almost burned a hole in her wide open and scared ones. Steve took a step back, his cock sliding out of her mouth, and she had to lean on his thighs so as not to fall forward.

Steve squatted in front of her, harshly grabbing her chin with his palm. For a moment she thought she saw pity in his eyes, but it quickly turned into terror as he turned her face toward the table, a laptop placed on top of it. On the screen she saw an unconscious man sitting in a chair. His limbs were tied to the legs of the stool, his head hanging down limply. It was live footage.

She almost fell to the floor seeing her fiancé in that state, the only thing that kept her from falling was the blond man clenching his huge fingers on her chin. When Steve decided she’d seen enough, he jerked her toward, forcing her to look at him.

“Now listen to me carefully, sweetheart,” his voice calmer, but the warning in it still obvious to her, “do as I say, or soon you’ll see two men entering your fiancé’s room. I will press one small button on my phone and my friends will receive a signal. One small button and you’ll never see him again. That’s all it takes for me to make your life more miserable than it already is. Understand?”

He spoke as if he were explaining photosynthesis to a child, rather than threatening. She stared at him with her big doe eyes, listening to every word he said. Her hands were shaking, clutching the material of his jeans, her breaths coming short and sharp. She nodded, straightening her back to continue what she had started.

“Good girl,” he gently stroked her hair before he stood up, taking his cock in his hand. “Open up for me.”

She obediently opened her mouth, waiting for Steve to gently pat her tongue with his dick. They’ve already done that before, Steve always did that before sinking his cock in her warm, soft mouth. Last time that happened her fiancé was tied to the closet. Another time to the handrail on a balcony. Every time he came back to her safe and sound, not remembering what had happened.

His veiny, dripping cock slowly slid between her parted lips, stretching them to the limit. Steve moved his hand to the back of her neck, fingers of his other hand tightening around her jaw. He dug his fingers into her skin, causing her lips to automatically open wider making her yelp from pain. When he was satisfied, he pushed into her warm mouth and, without wasting time, shoved his twitching cock straight into her throat. He took a step forward, listening to the wet sounds of her choking, her attempts to take a breath. It was like music to his ears.

“Breathe through your nose. Just like I taught you,” he muttered, wiggling his hips, just watching her for a moment. Her pleading eyes, swollen red lips, a mix of juices gathering at the corners of her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks. He smiled and pushed forward, nearly making her fall backwards if it wasn’t for his hand on the back of her head. He moved his hand over the front of her neck and let out a low, menacing growl when he felt the outline of his cock through her skin. His hips snapped forward, setting the steady, brutal pace, holding the girl’s head in his hands as if she were just a sex doll. His head tilted back, as he muttered obscenities; “just like that,” “good girl, suck my dick like the good little slut you are”, “I will shoot my load straight down your throat.”

When his movements began to lose their rhythm, she knew he was close. She shook her head from side to side as much as she could, a string of saliva and pre-cum leaked from her mouth and splashed against her thighs and floor. She looked up at Steve, his clenched eyelids, head thrown back, mouth hanging open and veins popping out of his neck. Every thrust was accompanied by a low growl, giving her hope that it would end soon. Her body was limp, her vision slowly began to turn black. Only when she heard his animalistic, shameless roar did she get a boost of energy. It’s almost over, she told herself.

Steve’s hips jerked chaotically as his load shot straight into her mouth. His muscles clenched, just like his teeth as he released a series of sharp breaths.

She choked on his cum, trying to swallow everything like a good girl. Just like he taught her. His cum spilled from between her lips and around his cock as he kept shooting. She looked up to see his thighs tremble, feeling his seed spill over her neck and between her breasts, making her blouse stick to her skin. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Steve’s body finally relax.

He held his cock in her mouth for a moment before pushing her back, and he sank down on the couch behind him. He nonchalantly pulled a handkerchief out of his pants pocket and wiped his dripping dick with it, looking closely at the girl - his sweetheart choking and coughing out the remnants of his cum, her weak body still on the floor. He gave her a moment, smirking when he saw relief wash over her face. Poor little thing thought it was over. Steve dug his phone out of his pocket and, with a smile on his face, pressed the button.

“Look at the screen, honey,” he said, watching with amusement as the girl rushes towards the laptop, her eyes desperate when she sees two men entering her fiance’s room. Steve chuckles, listening to her screams and sobs, as she squeezes the laptop in her hands, watching the two men drag her fiance’s unconscious body out of the room. “Don’t worry, he’ll live. But you… you are mine now.”


End file.
